History Repeating
by Scarletmage
Summary: Chapter 7 is here! It's got lots of Kel and alanna in it and is about what happens when history repeats. It is written without me reading squire, and I make things go my weird way. So review and enjoy.
1. THE BEGINNING

A/N: This is my first fanfic so be nice! I now this is kinda far-fetched, but hey it was written b4 Squire came out, I haven't even gotten it yet! (I'm aussie.) This isn't one of those fics predicting the future, just some fun making events go my way. So neway, no flames & review! All of the characters so far belong to Tamora Pierce, not moi. Oh shit! I just realised how long this is gonna have to be! Mayb I'll just kill evry1 (xept Alanna) and end it there. Don't know. Neway, c-ya!  
Niki  
  
History repeating.  
Sitting at her study a small woman in a flowing purple dress, embroided with gold swords and dots clustered in groups to signify magic on the corset, Alanna of Pirates' Swoop was reading the latest letter from her daughter, Alianne. Ali had gotten sick and tired of convent for the past few months, writing her mother every few weeks with one complaint or another. Alanna had come to feel that her daughter and her were slowly becoming closer from her daughter and her's constant letters they were slowly bonding, better than they could have at the Swoop. She also didn't realise how alike they were.   
  
Ali was only eleven but she wanted to know if she could pull out of the convent next summer break. Ali had always tended to the rough side of things and had showed very little interest in the ladies' arts. She had finally asked her mother the one question that had been bugging her for weeks. Alanna read,  
"…and I have been thinking through my possibilities for the future. Please ma, don't take this the wrong way but I have been more than thinking about the prospect of being a lady knight. All the warriors at the Swoop says that I'm really good at the basics and that I "take af'er ye ma". I know that it will be hard and that I'll get a lot of injuries and scars but, Ma, I think that it's worth it. I want to protect those who can't protect themselves and I want to fight for the kingdom and follow in your footsteps. You are a legend ma; I want to be one too. Is there any way that this could happen? Please talk to Da for me, he'll go nuts…"  
She took a few short breaths as Alanna tried to calm herself- Ali being a knight? - Alanna had always been more than encouraging to her children to follow their dreams. Thom hadn't needed the encouragement, the twins, in the extreme, had no idea what they wanted to be by the age of ten. Presented by this Alanna and George had sent them off to the convent until they made up their minds. Sophia had managed to calm her wild streak and become a lady but Ali continued to pull tricks and fall asleep in sewing class. Knighthood, Alanna thought, would suit her. And now Ali wanted to be a knight!  
Concluding to herself that Ali would get what she wanted; Alanna took quill to parchment. She wrote two letters, one letter to the first daughter of the convent, saying that she was withdrawing Ali and would be there within a week to pick her up and another to Jonathan, saying that they would continue mending their friendship within two weeks, she was coming to Corus.  
  
Alianne of Pirates' Swoop looked up into the usually warm eyes of the First Daughter, well they were warm when she looked at everyone except Ali. "Your mother has wrote me, without permission of your father, I might add." Ali grinned, most noble ladies, by tradition and law, had to get their husbands' signatures to make demands about their children's education, Alanna had never done anything of the sort. "And asked permission to withdraw you from our school." Ali's heart skipped a beat, leave? "Without the Baron's permission I have to make my decision, and hope that it's in the interests of both parents. You are a pain. You annoy the girls, play tricks and generally cause a disturbance. It will be a weight off my shoulders to let you go. Your mother will be arriving in a few days, and taking you with her. But only the gods know why a well-reared noble lady would travel by herself. It is definitely not something I would have taught her. She was probably taught by a First Daughter before me." With that she left Ali standing outside her classroom. What the First Daughter didn't know was that her Ma was a lady knight. Ali and Sophia went by "Trebond" where her Ma was born, yet not known for.  
~Three days later.~  
Alanna looked up into the beautiful spring day and then turned her eyes to the cold, grey stones of the convent. Shivering slightly and urged Darkmoon on. The First Daughter wouldn't be pleased to see her but then she would know where Ali got it from.   
  
Ali grinned and bounced on her bed, looking at her identical twin sitting in a chair opposite. Ali had just finished explaining to Sophia WHY she wanted to be a Lady knight and Sophia had finally accepted it. They were waiting patiently for their mother. When a few yells for the First daughter were heard Ali and Sophia rushed to the gate. Sure enough there was their Ma, the King's Champion astride her stallion, Darkmoon. Sophia sighed, when would her mother ever understand the matter of "Ladies are supposed to look respectable when meeting strangers, who very possibly, hated Lady Knights"? Alanna and the Daughter had a brief discussion, resulting in a look of disgust being smeared over the daughter's face. "Hi Ma!" called the twins excitedly. "Hello my dears. How are my two favourite daughters?" They laughed and enveloped their Ma in hugs and kisses. The next day Alanna left with Ali in tow.  
  
Corus was a bustling city, full of every kind of human being in the Eastern Lands. When Alanna, George and Ali arrived at house Olau they settled and unpacked their things with Ali's Grandfather, Baron Myles, running around trying to make their visit as pleasing as possible. After decades of knowing Alanna and George, and that they liked to amuse themselves, he focused all of his attention on Ali. He told her of the pages and squires, timetables, people to avoid and what kind of work she was expected to do. Ali, even through Myles' constant repetitions that it would be hard, was still determined to be a lady knight. Alanna was more worried about telling Jon, and convincing Lord Wyldon not to refuse.  
  
Will Jon let Ali become a knight? Will Lord Wyldon refuse, or put her on probation?  
I know the answer, you don't, so ner! Please review, if ya don't I won't post ne more chapters. Just always remember: History repeats.   



	2. THE 2nd LADY PAGE?

Ok, I have to say that this fic is not based on Ali. It is mainly about Alanna and Kel, Ali is just another example of history repeating. It will be based on Alanna and Keladry's life and how their lives can sometimes repeat the past, even Alanna's life can and probably will repeat itself. It's just showin' ya that not in only our fav main characters have that influencing their lives, everyone does. I just that I like Alanna then Kel best, therefore basing my fic on them.  
This is Tortall my way, so don't complain about facts gone wrong, kay? All characters belong to Tamora Pierce.  
Toodles!  
Niki  
THE 2nd LADY PAGE?-hISTORY REPEATING 2  
His startled, sapphire-blue eyes glanced up and filled with relief to see it was his ex-best friend (hopefully soon he could remove the "ex" from that title). Jon looked deeper and he was filled with the worry that Alanna obviously felt. THAT was something that had never and could never change; his knowledge of what Alanna was feeling from her eyes. Also the way that, most of the time, he could predict her reaction. If only he had known the reaction about his decision on Keladry. Jon asked, "What's wrong, Alanna?" She grinned wryly, "How do you always know what I'm feeling, Jon?"  
"Exactly the same way that you know how I'm feeling."   
"Oh."  
"Sit down and talk." Jon demanded.  
"Yes, Sire." Alanna answered cheerily as she plunked herself on the seat next to Jon behind his desk, in his study. She was reminded of her purpose and her mood changed, she knew she would have to compromise. "Jon, I have a problem. Well it will only be a problem concerning Lord Pain-In-The-Ass (Wyldon), because you owe me one, a big one." Jon had to admit that he did owe her one, after all they were best friends yet he forbid her from Kel, whom he knew she was desperate to meet.   
" I know I do. Let me see what I can do, tell me." He urged.  
"Ali wants to take after her ma and be a Lady Knight."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, I know. I'm willing to compromise, she can be on probation, it would be unfair on Keladry if she wasn't but…"  
"You want to be able to contact your daughter."  
"Exactly."  
"Let's talk to my lord Wyldon." Jon suggested and got off his seat to tell a servant to fetch the training master as he debated the situation with himself. The problem was that he did feel guilty about Keladry and now Alanna was giving him a chance to partially redeem himself. He decided that he was too weak and would allow it, Alanna's friendship meant everything to him, even though he hadn't realised that until she had left him for 4 years. It disgusted him that he, a King, needed his friends so badly that he would strike up a fight with the blue-blood nobles of Tortall just to please her. Alanna, in the mean time, had already accepted his permission and she was worried, what if Wyldon would have nothing to do with Alanna's daughter?  
  
Ali was thinking about trying to convince Myles that she should be let out to the market by herself when the shutting of the front door in such a way let Ali know that her Ma was home. Racing down the stairs Ali grinned at her mother's business-like face. "Well?" she demanded.   
"Well what?" the purple eyes gave no indication of what the King or Lord Wyldon's decision was. Grinning because she didn't really need that question answered Alanna continued, "You'll be on probation for a year, just like Keladry. BUT you also get the other sour slice, I won't be able to contact you without being I public view with an escort until you have proved yourself worthy by passing the big exams." Although her mother didn't know it Ali was overjoyed, she thought that she wouldn't be able to see her ma for four years. And now she was going to be the third Lady Knight!  
  
Alanna looked at her daughter's face. Ali was obviously excited on the prospect of being a Lady Knight but Alanna knew that certain boys and nobles would make her life hell if they knew that not only would she be training as a girl page but that her ma was the only lady knight. Alanna loved her daughter dearly and didn't want the training to be any harder than normal so she would have to tell Ali that she was now of Trebond again and must keep this secret until her knighthood, just like Alanna. While Ali trained both Alanna and George planned to stay nearby in their Corus rooms, George to watch over Ali but Alanna also wanted to meet Keladry and to continue the slow, painful task of mending her friendship with Jonathan. He was her King but she was his champion and as Duke Gareth always said, "A champion must always speak their mind, even when others lacked the courage." Alanna had always expressed her opinion and these times would be no exception. According to her mental calendar she was due in the king's study for a talk and game of chess. They were both very stubborn and aimed mend the broken relationship and knew that talking was the best way to begin. They're friendship had been a very strong one, built through decades of knowing each other; it had taken a mighty blow to knock it down and now was the time to fix it. Alanna left house Olau and trotted up to the King of Tortall's palace on Darkmoon.  
  
Keladry of Mindelan walked throughout the busy corridors of the palace. For the past few days she had enjoyed walking around and viewing the castle when her mind wasn't preoccupied with other matters. Her parents were staying in Corus again because of the Yamani delegations she had managed to convince them to send her to Mindelan after the first week of the holidays. "Hey, Mindelan!" a loud boisterous voice called from behind her. Turning Kel saw Neal rush up behind her. She grinned slightly. "Hi Neal. What's got you in a flutter?" Another lady? She thought bitterly. "You won't guess what." After Kel's silence he continued, "Lady Alanna's at court!" "What?" Kel demanded as she silently kicked herself for leaving Corus so soon. "You heard me. She's trying to mend her friendship with the King about the you-know-what fiasco. She'll probably see you after the first few weeks of summer." "Um, Neal, I'm leaving Corus after the delegation are settled, that's in about a week." Kjel whispered as her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach.  
"Oh. Maybe you could see her before you leave." Hopefully, Kel thought. She'd give anything to see her hero.   
  
  
Alanna arrived back at the house just before dinner. George was seated and in deep conversation with Ali. "What are you two mischief-makers talking about?" Alanna demanded as she sat on a chair next to George and gave him a peck on the check. "We was think'in 'bout a trip t' the city. Ye know, t' show Ali the other sites."   
"Oh. Can I come?" George and Ali exchanged glances then George replied, "Course ye can come. We woul' b' d'lighted." The three left house Olau the next day.  
  
Keladry roamed around the market place, alone and depressed. Why can't I meet the Lioness? She thought. It's as if some gods were trying to punish me or something. Kel walked over to Raven Armory to take a look at the weapons displayed there, they had always interested her and she wanted to drown her sorrows by planning her future weapons, it always cheered her up.  
  
Ali wanted to go everywhere. "She looks jus' like ye when ye firs' came t' Corus." George mumbled in Alanna's ear. They had walked to the market because of traffic, George with a tight hold on Alanna's waist ever since that morning. Without consciously knowing it Alanna and George acted as if they already knew the future, in fact their bodies did. "What's that like?" Alanna asked even when she already knew the answer. "Ma! Da! Come look over here!" called Ali, ruining her parents' romantic daydream. She was standing near the Raven supplies shop, gawking at the weapons displayed there. Ali turned to a stranger next to her and began talking about something or other. Alanna sighed; her daughter was way too talkative. She definitely didn't get it from Alanna's side of the family.  
  
Keladry was more than surprised when a little girl about the age of eleven turned to her and began talking as if she had known Kel all her life. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Most noble ladies go on fancy trips with their parents and what not, not hang around Raven Armory?"   
"I have my reasons" Kel explained and excused herself as the girl turned to beg her parents, a lady with copper hair and a Baron with brown, if she could have something. Kel began to walk home. She was leaving earlier than expected but what would it matter? The Lioness probably hated her by now, she would have realised that there was now another Lady Knight, and that it was be much better being the only one. Kel thought. When Kel arrived at her parents' house later on she was even more depressed and went to Mindelan in a huff.  
  
Oh dear. Will Kel ever realise that she just saw her hero? La di dah. Dunno. neway, please review!  



	3. THE PALACE

THE PALACE  
(SEVEN WEEKS LATER-START OF SCHOOL YEAR)  
Kel walked throughout the hallways belonging to the Squires' wing. She was finally here and it felt great! After a small chat to Neal they had decided to go down to the Pages' wing and watch the sponsor decisions. As they walked Kel dreamily imagined what it would be like if they were together, really together. "Kel?" Snapping out of her love sick day dream Kel turned to grin at Neal, "What?" Neal just grinned and looked ahead. "I just wanted to be sure that you were paying attention."  
"Oh, Any reason why?"  
"You'll see." With that Kel heard the shout of a feminine voice with males gearing. Kel sighed, she had thought that she had stopped them from picking on women. She dashed forward to the ruckus.  
The fight had already started by the time that Kel and Neal arrived. Without really seeing what was going on, that the girl had obviously escaped leaving a youth in her place to fight. The youth was holding his own but Kel charged forward with Neal behind her to stop the fight before Lord Wyldon came. Too late.  
"What in Mithros' name do you think you are doing?"  
Everyone but the girl froze. Kel watched her as she looked up into Lord Wyldon's cold eyes. Alianne looked up into the eyes that her mother had despised for decades, and prepared herself for a bellowing and punishment work. "Perhaps you new pages didn't realise that FIGHTING IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED!" Kel winced and watched the girl do the same, but hide it well. "Well, my Lord" the perfectly pronounced words came from the child's mouth. "I too thought that the Pages also had to learn to treat their fellow pages with respect, not insulting them for their appearance." Lord Wyldon glared at the youth as Kel got a good look at him, her, wait a second she was the same girl that she had met in the market place! Kel's heart raced, it was a girl! And didn't she say "fellow pages"? That girl there from the look of it wanted to be a knight! Kel's heart leapt at the thought, she was more than happy for new girl pages to join yet immediately began worrying about the way that she would be treated. "Hmm. Well, maybe I can excuse a fight in such an instance." The girl bowed politely and Lord Wyldon regained his composure. "New pages in front of your doors, older pages and squires behind me, we won't want to confuse with the younger and put you down a few years, now would we?" The pages and Squires hurried to do what Lord Wyldon said. Wyldon confronted the closest page. "Name and fief." He demanded. Once the page had replied he issued him a sponsor and continued down the line and finally came to the girl. "Alianne," she declared loudly. "Of, er, Trebond."   
"Who will sponsor the Trebond girl?"  
"What, another one?" Someone whispered to be glared at by both Kel and Alianne.  
Kel gently kicked Owen and he started forward, "I will my Lord."  
"Why?" Lord Wyldon's sharp mind never missed and thing.  
" I…don't mind girls."  
"Hmf. Fine then." The training master could not find a reason to reject such a claim. "You may sponsor Alianne, Owen."  
  
The next day Kel and Neal were sitting in the practice courts, watching the knights train and thinking about which knight they'd like to be in service when Owen and Roald approached then with Alianne in tow. Ali was covered with tar, and her eyes were red, obviously from crying. Kel immediately got up, wanted to help her younger acquaintance. "I'm all right, don't bother yourself." Ali quickly reassured Kel before she could get all girlish on her. "Mithros' Spear, Ali. Why would they treat you worse than me? Don't worry, they'll pay." Ali grinned wolfishly and for a moment Kel found that she had a very close resemblance to the Lord Provost. But he was to old to be Ali's father; anyway he had dark hair and tanned skin. Roald glared at Ali and her grin disappeared. "Sorry." She mumbled.  
Roald smiled at her, "I know that it's hard but you must remember what people at the palace link those attributes with and what we all decided about it."  
"I never realised I acted so much like that person while I was at home."  
"Of course not." Neal piped in, "You knew him as he acts privately, without war. The palace knows him as the warrior and mage, the public side. Although it's hard to tell the difference you have to learn it."  
Kel was confused; did Neal know this warrior well? And Roald? "Who is this person? And how do you know them so well, Neal? Roald?" Both boys blushed, "Nothing Kel, we just know them, that's all."  
"Humph." She would leave it for another day, at the moment a knight was coming towards them. "Hello everyone!" Lord Raoul greeted them, "How's training?" After a brief discussion on how Ali found it and the squires' new timetable Raoul left, seeing "…an old friend of mine." Kel was very suspicious who was this girl really, anyway? Kel was excited but began to get wary, why was everyone keeping a secret from her? But she didn't have time to pursue her curiosities further; they were late to lunch!  
  
Sweat was dripping down Alanna's face. Once she had returned to the palace all the new knights had wanted to try out one new trick or another on her and the supposed "best out of all of us" and simply had to have a duel with her. Of course she had won but now after a few duels in a row she had grown tired and seen Raoul talking to some Pages and Squires and went to converse with him. They both had planned to be at the Squire choosing that afternoon and needed to confer their plans…  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang! "Open up Kel!" Neal yelled through her door. Swiftly checking that everything was in place Kel rushed into the hall to face a furious Neal. "Come on." He said and pulled her to the choosing hall.  
  
A/N:Who will sonsor who? Will Alanna sponsor anyone? Ot does someone get stuck with a stiff knight master?  
ok, I know that was kinda a pretty un-productive chapter but who cares? neway, please review, I'd appreciate it. Anf thanx to all those people who did review! yey! U guys rok! Review again?  
Niki 


	4. SQUIRES

SQUIRES.  
  
Alanna the Lioness of Tortall glared at her King as he offered her  
fruit. "You realise that I still hate you, you know."  
"Of course my dear, now smile." Alanna grinned and accepted a few grapes. Jonathan frowned; it wasn't like Alanna to eat much during normal meals let alone in between. "I know, it's just that recently I have been hungry all the time, I don't know why…" Jon nodded and knew better than to air his suspicions. If Alanna wished not to mention what kind of disease she could have that was fine with him. He stood up and commanded silence, it was time for the "small gathering" to start. Beside him Alanna accepted some more food.  
  
Kel turned to the King as he began to make his opening speech. "That will be the worst part of being King." Roald murmured in her ear. She had to agree. Even the knight on the King's right looked bored out of his wits. "And now we will have the official choosing of squires. As I say a knight's name, please stand up and claim who you wish to be your squire. Any objections please say so. My Lord may you please read out the names." King Jonathan finished and sat down.   
Kel's heart fluttered, knights concerning the service of them had approached some squires, Keladry hadn't had anyone approach her. A wind blew through the hall and Kel was more than shocked to see that, on the King's right side the knight-who-was-more-than-bored's shirt had blown into his chest and revealed that he was a she! The lady knight turned to glare at the King who had murmured something in her ear. He grinned and then she. They're friends Kel realised and ignored the funny feeling that she had seen the woman before. How could she have seen her if the Lioness hadn't been at court for four years? Kel then turned her attention back to Lord Wyldon.   
"Sir Lady Alanna of Pirates' Swoop and Olau." The woman who Kel had been staring at rouse and cleared her throat. "I would like the service of either of two squires: Keladry of Mindelan or Nealan of Queenscove." She glared at the King, as if daring him to intervene. "I have an objection." Lord Wyldon announced. "It is wrong for the Lady Knight to take the Lady Squire in her service. I think you'll find that many nobles will agree with me. Rumours will claim that Lady Alanna would help Keladry using magic, or by unnatural means." Both Alanna and Raoul put their hands to their sword-hilts. After a meaningful glare from Jonathan they stopped and Raoul announced, "Fine then. I'll take Keladry and Alanna can take Neal. The King stood and declared, "That's fine. Queenscove, go to Lady Alanna, Mindelan, Sir Raoul. Neal instantly started to pray. "What is it Neal?" Kel murmured. "I am at the mercy of the Lioness. She's gonna beat me smart." Neal went to the Lioness. Kel walked in the direction of Lord Raoul. After a brief conversation she began to get very bored. "I hate all this formal things, unless you have an objection I would appreciate it if we could leave." Kel nodded, surprised at this and then she caught Raoul's eye and realised he planned to have fun and get into mischief. She followed him out of the room. To Kel's surprise King Jonathan and Neal's knight-master went with them.  
  
Neal watched Kel. She seemed to not be too angry with him for having her hero as a knight-master and Neal was silently dreading the long months he would spend with the grumpiest person he had ever met at his side. The Scanrans were attacking in the north and of course the Lioness had to be there, therefore him. She was discussing the selections and recent homework to the pages. He had to interrupt "Uh, Kel? I don't want to be rude or anything but these moments may be the last of my sane life and I wish to use them." Kel got the hint and hushed her voice as Neal read. He sighed, Alanna was one of the best knights and that meant that she trained more than everyone else, and probably expected him to do the same. Ah, if only a nice book-knight had chosen him! Alanna also wanted to visit her daughter Sophia and her old friend, Coram. He'd probably have to be nice to them. Dam all things Lioness!  
  
The next day Neal woke up earlier than usual to find the lady knight going through drills in both sword and Shang. Neal was filled with dread, she would probably expect him to do the same! Alanna's well-trained ears picked up Neal's groan and she spun, sword unsheathed. Upon seeing him the delicately shaped mouth formed a smile and the Lioness put down her sword. "Nice reflexes" Neal muttered as Alanna laughed. She had a full throaty laugh and he realised that it was because of her many years spent acting as a boy that Alanna's voice had slightly masculine tones to it. "I didn't know you trained before dawn." Neal stated. (Please don't make me do it!) he silently prayed. The lioness' grin was catching, "I had to, to be able to keep up with the boys. Did I wake you?"  
"Oh, no my lady. I just wake up before that crack of dawn for fun these days!" Neal said sarcastically.  
She grinned. "You don't have to joke with me Neal. I'm going to make a proper knight out of you yet!"  
"My worst nightmare has finally come. Oh well, better now than later."  
Alanna laughed. "Remember Neal, no getting on my nerves in the mornings. Or I might get the urge to make you drill in one move for the next few hours." Neal immediately shut up. "I have to go speak with someone now. Get yourself ready and put my bags on the pack horse." She gestured to a few saddlebags on the floor. "Of course Lioness." Alanna turned to leave and Neal began thinking wether he could fit a book in his bags when she turned around and added, "remember Neal, no books, we're going to fight, not teach the Scanrans philosophy." Cursing his knight-master Neal scrapped that thought.  
  
Alanna grinned at the sapphire blue eyes, which were radiating "See, you could trust me" vibes. She laughed and stated: "Thank you for not preventing my taking Keladry, Jonathan. But no thank-yous for not preventing Lord Wyldon!" Jon started and Alanna continued, "I know, you tried. Oh well, at least I'll see her in the north. I guess I owe you one for battling my Lord Wyldon for my being able to contact Ali."  
"No, my Alanna, you don't. Think of it as a pay back that I have inflicted upon myself for putting Keladry on probation and banning you."  
"I will think of it so. And…Jon?"   
"Yes my dear, what is it?"  
  
Jonathan had immediately recognised the pleading in his champion's voice and new she had something important to say, " Yes my dear, what is it?" Alanna was looking down and he gently cupped her face with his hand in the pre-dawn light and lifted her head to make her face him. "I…um. I just want to say that I'll miss you and when I get back we've got to try and catch up on the four years that have been taken away."  
"Of course we will, my Lioness. And rest assured that I will miss you from the bottom of my heart. Now, I expect that your squire is waiting for you."  
A/N: Ok, people, please review this or I won't put any more chapters up! Yes, that is a threat, I need to know what U guys think! Why is Alanna acting strange? What weird stuff will happen to poor Neal? Someone asked if it will b an Alanna and Jon fic. Not sure. In my plan it is but that is in a long time coming and I might change it. what do ya think?   
neway, please enjoy and review,  
Niki. 


	5. SQUIRES

SQUIRES.  
  
Alanna the Lioness of Tortall glared at her King as he offered her  
fruit. "You realise that I still hate you, you know."  
"Of course my dear, now smile." Alanna grinned and accepted a few grapes. Jonathan frowned; it wasn't like Alanna to eat much during normal meals let alone in between. "I know, it's just that recently I have been hungry all the time, I don't know why…" Jon nodded and knew better than to air his suspicions. If Alanna wished not to mention what kind of disease she could have that was fine with him. He stood up and commanded silence, it was time for the "small gathering" to start. Beside him Alanna accepted some more food.  
  
Kel turned to the King as he began to make his opening speech. "That will be the worst part of being King." Roald murmured in her ear. She had to agree. Even the knight on the King's right looked bored out of his wits. "And now we will have the official choosing of squires. As I say a knight's name, please stand up and claim who you wish to be your squire. Any objections please say so. My Lord may you please read out the names." King Jonathan finished and sat down.   
Kel's heart fluttered, knights concerning the service of them had approached some squires, Keladry hadn't had anyone approach her. A wind blew through the hall and Kel was more than shocked to see that, on the King's right side the knight-who-was-more-than-bored's shirt had blown into his chest and revealed that he was a she! The lady knight turned to glare at the King who had murmured something in her ear. He grinned and then she. They're friends Kel realised and ignored the funny feeling that she had seen the woman before. How could she have seen her if the Lioness hadn't been at court for four years? Kel then turned her attention back to Lord Wyldon.   
"Sir Lady Alanna of Pirates' Swoop and Olau." The woman who Kel had been staring at rouse and cleared her throat. "I would like the service of either of two squires: Keladry of Mindelan or Nealan of Queenscove." She glared at the King, as if daring him to intervene. "I have an objection." Lord Wyldon announced. "It is wrong for the Lady Knight to take the Lady Squire in her service. I think you'll find that many nobles will agree with me. Rumours will claim that Lady Alanna would help Keladry using magic, or by unnatural means." Both Alanna and Raoul put their hands to their sword-hilts. After a meaningful glare from Jonathan they stopped and Raoul announced, "Fine then. I'll take Keladry and Alanna can take Neal. The King stood and declared, "That's fine. Queenscove, go to Lady Alanna, Mindelan, Sir Raoul. Neal instantly started to pray. "What is it Neal?" Kel murmured. "I am at the mercy of the Lioness. She's gonna beat me smart." Neal went to the Lioness. Kel walked in the direction of Lord Raoul. After a brief conversation she began to get very bored. "I hate all this formal things, unless you have an objection I would appreciate it if we could leave." Kel nodded, surprised at this and then she caught Raoul's eye and realised he planned to have fun and get into mischief. She followed him out of the room. To Kel's surprise King Jonathan and Neal's knight-master went with them.  
  
Neal watched Kel. She seemed to not be too angry with him for having her hero as a knight-master and Neal was silently dreading the long months he would spend with the grumpiest person he had ever met at his side. The Scanrans were attacking in the north and of course the Lioness had to be there, therefore him. She was discussing the selections and recent homework to the pages. He had to interrupt "Uh, Kel? I don't want to be rude or anything but these moments may be the last of my sane life and I wish to use them." Kel got the hint and hushed her voice as Neal read. He sighed, Alanna was one of the best knights and that meant that she trained more than everyone else, and probably expected him to do the same. Ah, if only a nice book-knight had chosen him! Alanna also wanted to visit her daughter Sophia and her old friend, Coram. He'd probably have to be nice to them. Dam all things Lioness!  
  
The next day Neal woke up earlier than usual to find the lady knight going through drills in both sword and Shang. Neal was filled with dread, she would probably expect him to do the same! Alanna's well-trained ears picked up Neal's groan and she spun, sword unsheathed. Upon seeing him the delicately shaped mouth formed a smile and the Lioness put down her sword. "Nice reflexes" Neal muttered as Alanna laughed. She had a full throaty laugh and he realised that it was because of her many years spent acting as a boy that Alanna's voice had slightly masculine tones to it. "I didn't know you trained before dawn." Neal stated. (Please don't make me do it!) he silently prayed. The lioness' grin was catching, "I had to, to be able to keep up with the boys. Did I wake you?"  
"Oh, no my lady. I just wake up before that crack of dawn for fun these days!" Neal said sarcastically.  
She grinned. "You don't have to joke with me Neal. I'm going to make a proper knight out of you yet!"  
"My worst nightmare has finally come. Oh well, better now than later."  
Alanna laughed. "Remember Neal, no getting on my nerves in the mornings. Or I might get the urge to make you drill in one move for the next few hours." Neal immediately shut up. "I have to go speak with someone now. Get yourself ready and put my bags on the pack horse." She gestured to a few saddlebags on the floor. "Of course Lioness." Alanna turned to leave and Neal began thinking wether he could fit a book in his bags when she turned around and added, "remember Neal, no books, we're going to fight, not teach the Scanrans philosophy." Cursing his knight-master Neal scrapped that thought.  
  
Alanna grinned at the sapphire blue eyes, which were radiating "See, you could trust me" vibes. She laughed and stated: "Thank you for not preventing my taking Keladry, Jonathan. But no thank-yous for not preventing Lord Wyldon!" Jon started and Alanna continued, "I know, you tried. Oh well, at least I'll see her in the north. I guess I owe you one for battling my Lord Wyldon for my being able to contact Ali."  
"No, my Alanna, you don't. Think of it as a pay back that I have inflicted upon myself for putting Keladry on probation and banning you."  
"I will think of it so. And…Jon?"   
"Yes my dear, what is it?"  
  
Jonathan had immediately recognised the pleading in his champion's voice and new she had something important to say, " Yes my dear, what is it?" Alanna was looking down and he gently cupped her face with his hand in the pre-dawn light and lifted her head to make her face him. "I…um. I just want to say that I'll miss you and when I get back we've got to try and catch up on the four years that have been taken away."  
"Of course we will, my Lioness. And rest assured that I will miss you from the bottom of my heart. Now, I expect that your squire is waiting for you."  
A/N: Ok, people, please review this or I won't put any more chapters up! Yes, that is a threat, I need to know what U guys think! Why is Alanna acting strange? What weird stuff will happen to poor Neal? Someone asked if it will b an Alanna and Jon fic. Not sure. In my plan it is but that is in a long time coming and I might change it. what do ya think?   
neway, please enjoy and review,  
Niki. 


	6. Training and Travelling

TRAINING & TRAVELLING  
Ali looked at herself in the mirror. It was the first true day of training and she wanted to look her best yet didn't want those idiots playing any tricks on her again. Trying to make her go home wasn't going to work, she had inherited her mother's fierce will. Ali had heard all the possible tricks from Kel and her Ma and was prepared for the worst, yet still prayed to the Great Mother that they wouldn't do anything too bad on her first day. Arriving at breakfast she sat with her sponsor, Owen, and listened to his friend's conversations. It was quite far into the meal that Ali realised that Neal wasn't there. At a brief pause in the talking she asked, "Where's Neal?" Owen nodded where was Neal? "Oh, you guys weren't there last night!' Kel exclaimed "He got chosen by the Lioness and they left this morning, gone to the North." Ali's heart was swept with fear. In her mother's line of work many died and no matter how many wars she had survived Ali worried about her every time. "Don't worry." Roald had read her expression, "They'll both be fine." Alianne silently prayed that Roald was right and that her Ma would return for the Midwinter festival.  
The day was full of surprises and challenges for Ali, enough to keep her mind from wondering about her ma and instead thinking on the task at hand. The Lioness had already taught her the basics, like how to fall, shoot an arrow and direct a staff but it was still hard going for her. Her favourite lesson was in Shang, this was because all of her teachers new of her parentage yet the two Shangs here didn't hold that against her and treated here like any other new page. By lunchtime she was exhausted and was nearly late to lunch. Her new friends found her more than grumpy, she had just met the hill she was meant to run everyday from now on and she didn't like it one bit. Kel talked with her a lot and was a comfort but it turned out that she was leaving the next day and so would Roald, some of her closest friends at the palace. She had known Roald since she was born and Kel had been more than nice and supporting, she would miss them. Her next classes she found more boring than the morning classes and as consequence to that her attention constantly drifted, though she loved her magical creatures class and, of course, history in which her grandfather taught. Her first lesson with him was surprising, he simply sat and talked about current events. After receiving greetings he turned on the new pages and struck up a conversation with all of them and when it came to Ali he frowned and murmured, "I'm sure I've seen you before." Some of the class giggled or chuckled and he launched into a discussion along the lines of what other had previously talked about with him. She instantly liked her grandfather's classes and they were the highlight of her day.  
Late at night Ali studied with her sponsor and his friends yet she had left a book in her room and went to fetch it. On the way she ran into the King. At first she gasped in fear of it being someone important but then sighed with relief when she realised that it was only Jon. "Hi Jonathan. What are you doing here?"   
"I came to see you, actually."  
"Why?" asked Ali, quite rudely.  
"Just making sure that you are settled in nicely."  
"Yep, its all pretty good. Except that I keep stuffing up."  
"In what sense?" Jon could hardly imagine Alanna's daughter making that many mistakes. "I, according to Roald and Neal, keep acting like ma. Do I act like her?"  
"You are the apple of her eye. But don't worry, they're all gonna find out soon enough. Good night Alianne."  
"Good night Jon. Hey, keep me updated on Ma, would ya?"  
"Of course."  
  
Keladry thoroughly enjoyed the ride up to the north with Raoul and a company of the own at her side. She had come to know him as a good friend over the past few days in which, late at night and while training, they would spend hours talking. Kel never knew that she could be as talkative as the court ladies could, yet it certainly seemed that way. Kel enjoyed being around Raoul, he was always making jokes and complaining. In a way he had the same humor as Neal. Raoul was still unsure of her preferred title and she of his. He finally brought this topic to discussion. "Keladry or do you want me to call you Kel?"  
"Kel please my lord knight-commander."  
"Well I was thinking, isn't it a bit of as mouthful saying all those titles when you could just call me Raoul, or Sir Raoul?" Kel gasped at this, yet it sounded a lot easier than calling him all those titles. "Does my lord mean that I would call you by your first name?"  
Raoul's eyes light up at Kel's reaction and nodded. "Well then, I guess I will, Raoul." Raoul met the girl's eye and smiled. He had chosen the right squire for the job.  
The next few days were spent on their horses with Raoul showing Kel how to tend to Chain mail and how to ride in it. She also taught her tactics and strategies, using the example of the Tusaine and North Immortals war, and she taught the basic things that a knight master was meant to plus a little more fun. Both Kel and Raoul had a great time in each other's company but they were approaching a battlefield and soon became wary. After all, it was war.  
  
Alanna looked over the scene before her. She and Neal weren't due for another few days and Alanna had planned it so that she would be able to spend a few days at Trebond, in which old Coram, her first teacher, was now in charge of. She had missed the old soldier and it would be good to see Rispah again, she always reminded the knight of her youth spent at the Dancing dove and with Johnny, the rich young merchant boy. Alanna grinned at that. Yes, it certainly would be good to see those old friends again.   



	7. TREBOND

TREBOND  
Alanna looked up at the grey towers looming over her head and felt a pang as she remembered how she and Thom had played on them. She recognised the place in which she made her decision to be a lady knight, where they had talked to Maude and where she and her brother had learnt the basic skills for knighthood in the courtyard. Each site set of a string of memories, some painful yet Alanna enjoyed it. No-matter what it was good to be home.  
  
Neal stared disbelievingly at the old castle. That's Trebond? He silently questioned. It was a fairly small establishment yet it had a homely appeal. He turned to see Alanna string at it with fondness and realised how important this place was to the lady knight. In one of his more sensible moments Neal concluded that he too would probably come home one day and treat it with the same reverence as Alanna. "So how long did you live here?" Neal asked, he didn't really like the silence that was stretching before him. "About ten years. It was here that I first decided to be a knight. And where Coram trained me. There's a lot of memories, some not good but they remind me of my brother." At that moment a blond girl came running out of the castle, drying out to Alanna. Catching herself once she had reached the Lioness she quickly curtsied and Neal admired her figure. Hmmm. She was beautiful. The girl threw herself at Alanna, and Alanna returned the hug, laughing. "My dear, didn't the convent teach you not to do such things?"  
"Oh stuff them! So fussy! So, how's Ali? Are the boys treating her right?"  
"Believe me, my lady, they beat her with sticks every morning. It's a jolly event in which we find the weakest and…" Neal stopped at Alanna's glare. The Lady had believed him! "Only joking. You now, like ha ha ha." Understanding spread across her face and she smiled flirtingly at Neal. He returned the smile. Suddenly the girl was on the floor. "Ma! That's not nice!" It occurred to Neal that the lovely lady was the Lioness' daughter, Sophia, Alianne's twin. "Snap back into reality darling or I might have to test your sword handling." A wave of reality washed over her face. "Sorry Ma, I just get into habit so easily. Come, Coram and Rispah are inside."  
Neal figured that he wouldn't mind spending the next few days with this lady in the house, even though she was the Lioness' daughter and probably lethal.  
  
Coram was getting very annoyed at his son, John, whom his wife insisted learn the basic warrior skills yet was hopeless. Coram winced at the thought. His son wasn't hopeless, just not a trueborn warrior and he didn't seem to mind this even though Coram did. At least Alanna had tried when she wasn't born with the gift of being a true swordsman! "Coram, we have visitors!" He turned to see one of Alanna's twins, Sophia walking towards him. She had graced Trebond's halls for a few days on earning it from the first daughter. Just behind Sophia a mounted Knight was leading his horse with his squire at his side. Coram smiled and nudged his second-eldest son. "That's the Lioness." Coram was filled with great pride as his girl came closer and embraced him. He had missed her greatly.  
  
Alanna's eyes watered as she hugged the old soldier. "Gods I've missed you." She murmured and he grinned. Releasing him she pointed to Neal, "That's Nealan of Queenscove, my very annoying squire." Coram bowed. "Queenscove." Sophie whispered as Alanna saw Neal's eyes fill with dignity and the lady knight immediately recognised the signs. She just wasn't sure if she wanted Neal as a son-in-law. "Yes, Lady. My father is Duke Baird, chief of Tortall's healers." Neal said with all the dignity of his nearly 20 years. Alanna turned her attention to Coram's son. As Neal began to flirt with Sophia, Alanna inquired about what he was doing and began showing him the correct stance. "Why Coram I do believe that you've become slack my dear friend."  
"No, just tired of teaching some one who doesn't want to learn." Coram added cynically and instantly regretted it. "Sorry," he mumbled, "Do you want to come inside?" Alanna nodded and the company made it's way into the Trebond castle.  
A still-buxom woman floated down the steps. "Alanna!" she yelped and ran down to hug the knight. What in the crooked god's name are you doing here?"  
"Just visiting home before we're expected at the border. Rispah accepted that answer and organised for both Alanna and Neal to have rooms in the guest wing. They ate and retired, leaving talking until the next day.  
  
Neal awoke in the middle of the night at a banging on the door. "Who is it?" He demanded, "Alanna, let me in." Recognising his knight-master's voice Neal went to open the door. "Come on." Alanna pulled him into the hall and through the castles many secret passages while Neal mumbled something about sleep. Alanna finally stopped in front of an old door. She tried the handle, stuck. Frowning she delivered a high kick to the door and it flew open. "Now, you must promise me that you won't touch anything Neal, or tell anyone about what we're doing."  
"What are we doing?" Alanna simply pointed to a name engraved on the doorframe, "Alanna" Neal was about to ask questions but Alanna light two candles, one for him the other for herself and dragged him into the room. Cobwebs scattered the floor and hung form all of the furniture; it hadn't been touched for 27 years, since Alanna had left it at the age of ten. "Why hasn't anyone cleaned it up?" Neal queried as Alanna's violet eyes surveyed the room. "Thom put a spell on it when we left so that no one could open the door except him and I." Neal walked into the dressing room to find log locks of bright copper curls and a pair of sheering scissors on the dressing table. "Alanna." He called uncertainly. It was the ten-year old's Alanna's hair as she had cut off to look more like a boy. This information filled Neal's head and he worried on where it had come from. A gasp broke through his thoughts as Alanna's small form fainted onto the floor. "Alanna!"  
  
So what do ya thionk of that?????????????? I dunno. If ya have any quieries they'll prob be answered later on in the story-if ya still don't get it email me and i'll explain. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 


	8. Fun and Free time

(8) FUN AND FREE TIME   
Neal glared suspiciously at Alanna. He knew that she had seen a healer at Trebond yet had refused to comment on what was wrong with her. All Neal knew was that she had come back that day and immediately wrote two letters, one to George and the other to the King. Neal didn't know what the letters said and could only guess from the way the famous Lioness acted, as if the world was going to explode in a few days. This made Neal very wary and watched the woman as if she were about to collapse. Yet the lioness still trained every day and made sure that Neal to still trained as hard as she taught him battle strategies and tactics, on many times recounting wars and battles she had been in. Neal had never really knew how many times his knight-master was called upon to fight and, according to Alanna, he should expect to be called upon in the middle of the night to go to any place in Tortall to fight all kinds of enemies. Neal had immediately started at this, what Mithros' name? Yet Alanna had quickly gone on to explain that he could complain all he liked about those kind of circumstances, after all she did even though she was King's Champion and expected to fight. Over the days Neal began to realise that no, the world wasn't going to explode yet obviously the Lioness was sick, not to sick to make him work like a dog though. She had the same motto as Lord Wyldon: half-killing them training will keep them alive on the battlefield.   
Over their trip Alanna and Neal had encountered a small group of Scanran soldiers who were scouting out the area. Upon seeing them the men attacked, making Alanna and Neal fight in a battle in which they were grossly out numbered. But thanks to Alanna's fighting technique and Neal's skill with a sword they had won, killing a few men and letting the others run away, after all they might be leading them into an ambush. After the battle the knight and her squire had rushed to the border, fearing that it had been taken over already and that the soldiers were either dead or locked up in dungeons. Neal was petrified as the Lioness rushed them to the border. He and Alanna were the only warriors who had arrived, what if they had to fight the army all by themselves? Neal didn't want to die; he was only twenty, for the goddess sake! Yet the fear settled around Neal like a woollen blanket, even Alanna was worried.   
  
"Well, isn't this handy." Neal remarked as they surveyed the scene before them. Other knights were expected in a few days, they were the only knights and squires there. "Lucky us." Alanna mumbled as she grinned at the irony. She and Neal had encountered a small group of Scanran men and had won; yet a few had escaped. They had hurried to the battlefield to find exactly the opposite of what they had expected: not a single man stood on the other side, unless you counted the flock of sheep, which made quite a nice baa-ing sound to accompany the winds whistle. "Great." Alanna whispered, "We are fighting ghosts!" That remark made Neal crack up laughing, the humour in this situation was brimming. A man rushed up to Alanna's side. "Lioness, you're here."   
"Yep, and just in time too. Neal get out your "invisible army" sword. This is gonna be a tough one." Neal grinned at this. It was just too funny.   
"They all picked up their tents, weapons, everything lioness and left just before you came." The man looked pleadingly up at her and Alanna realised he was serious. "Does anyone know why?" She asked. There had to be some reason…   
"All we heard was some of them screaming ' (word 4 lioness)' my lady."   
"Hmmm. Get that translated, would you? I better talk to the King about this and contact all the knights who should arrive about tomorrow, or a few days latter. Do you have a place where my squire and I could stay?" The commander bowed and showed her the way.   
"I can't believe they would run!" Neal cried and grinned at his knight-master. "Maybe it was because those men we fought went back and told everyone that the Lioness was coming and they better all go home until they have the right forces to fight you." This theory of Neal's surprised Alanna yet it was still possible. She nodded, "You could be right, I'm just not sure."   
"If your not sure, as I once said to Kel, we could just go back to the 'stupid foreigners' theory. Although they weren't the theories used." Alanna grinned at this. "I hope you realise that we will be spending the next few weeks or maybe months here and probably return just in time for Midwinter, not a moment before. So you're going to have to train with the soldiers." Neal groaned. His work was never done.   
  
Kel glanced up, her hazel eyes alert and watchful. As soon as they had left the palace the warriors had rushed north, hearing from rumours that the Scanrans were making their way into Tortall. Kel had made friends with some of the soldiers yet it was hard to when they were all in a rush to reach the north.   
Ahead of their party a knight, his squire and a rider group were waiting. "My Lord." Kel murmured, indicating where he should look. Seeing them Raoul frowned and rode forward. After a brief discussion he turned to the company. "Alright, listen up everyone!" He didn't need to say such words as they all were being as quiet as possible, hoping to eavesdrop on their Lord. "It appears that the raiders have turned back into Scanra and it is impossible to chase after them. So you all have a decision to make. Either go to the palace in Corus until the next assignment, go home to your families, wherever they may be or you can come with me to the Desert. There seems to be some trouble with the Bazhir and I need to sort it out. You all have a choice, I won't be needing warriors to fight at the Bazhir, it is a diplomatic problem witch must be fought in that manner." The men talked amongst themselves at these prospects a Raoul turned to Kel, "You realise that, being my squire, you'll have to come with me. Sorry about that."   
"It's fine, my Lord. I'd like to see how they live anyway." Raoul coughed, cleared his throat and looked at her. "Uh, Kel. Well… um. The Bazhir can be and probably will be a bit, uh, sexist towards you. They demanded that Alanna prove herself in a battle to the death when she went there, because they thought that if she acted as a man she should be bale to fight a man. You won't have to do the same thing until you're grown but, gods this is hard to say, many will dismiss you as inferior and demand that you act as a woman. Don't listen to them. I'll defend you." Kel grinned at Raoul's gesture. "I won't, my lord. I'm used to sexist people anyhow." Raoul nodded. He had never expected having a girl squire would be such a different experience.


End file.
